Let her go
by imonlyademon
Summary: Regina part et quitte Emma sans se retourner un seul instant malgré les pleurs et les cris de cette dernière. Et que se passerait-il si elle revenait 8 ans plus tard?


Bonjour/bonsoir chers amis! J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous.

Personnellement, moi ça va plutôt bien. J'ai eut la permission de **SupremeEvilRegal **pour traduire quelques unes de ses histoires! Au passage, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais ou que vous le comprenez, lisez ses histoires, elles en valent réellement le coup!

Sur ce coup, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrit de mes propres petites mimines.

Et comme vous me connaissez, avec moi, nos chers héroïnes préférées n'ont jamais la vie facile! c:

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça va vous plaire!

Much love,

Lau'

* * *

><p>- Non ! Non Regina ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas…<p>

- Emma, ne te bat pas contre moi. C'est mieux, et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

Emma regarda longuement sa désormais ex petite-amie. Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Son petit monde, sa famille, la seule chose à laquelle elle était attachée. Tout reposait sur Regina, et elle s'en allait. Tout avait été si rapide.

Tout avait tellement été stupide, puérile, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle se souvenait de leur première dispute qui en avait déclenché tout une série. Les unes à la suite des autres.

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Pourquoi partait-elle ? Elles étaient une famille. Elles avaient un enfant, elles avaient une maison, elles avaient tout pour être heureuses.

Tout, mis à part l'entente.

_Nous y avons cru bien trop longtemps. _Disait-elle.

_Nous ne sommes plus rien, Emma. _Lui répétait-elle à longueur de temps.

_Rien, plus rien ne nous rattache. _Lui avait-elle clairement expliqué.

Pourtant, l'espoir n'était pas parti, l'espoir était toujours dans l'esprit d'Emma. _L'espoir…_

L'espoir de quoi au juste ? De réussir à retenir un moment qui devait arriver ? Emma n'avait plus la force, plus la foi. Mais pourtant, elle continuait à se battre.

Se battre pour un amour à sens unique.

Elle regarda Regina lui tourner le dos pour mettre le reste de ses vêtements dans les cartons qui traînaient dans la chambre depuis des semaines maintenant. Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisant souffrir tant la douleur de voir celle qu'elle aimait s'en aller était forte.

- Et où vas-tu aller Regina ?

- Emma, ne m'oblige pas à te le dire, tu sais très bien où est-ce que je vais.

Evidemment qu'elle le savait, elle le savait depuis des mois qu'elle partirait là-bas si il devait arriver quelque chose. Elle savait très bien que Regina trouverait refuge là-bas.

Tout paraissait si stupide.

_Stupide ! _

- Tu vas chez Robin, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, Emma. On le savait toi et moi que ça arriverait.

- Regina, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'en vas pas… J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Emma alors qu'elle regardait encore et toujours son ex compagne s'affairé à regrouper ses affaires. Tout faisait si mal, tout avait l'air si… Réel.

Emma n'avait jamais été rejetée, ni quittée. Ça avait toujours été elle qui avait quitté ses partenaires, ne se préoccupant pas du mal qu'elle faisait. Aujourd'hui, elle était exposée à cette douleur.

- Comment Henry va faire sans toi Regina ?! Penses-y ! Tu as un fils, Regina ! Ne _me _quitte pas… Ne _le_ quitte pas… Ne _nous _quitte pas…

- Je suis désolée, Emma.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Emma savait. Elle savait que Regina n'avait jamais été attachée à Henry. Du jour où il a vu le jour sous ses yeux, au jour où elle partait.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour la blonde, était que Regina n'avait aucun regret, qu'elle partait l'esprit sain.

- Je…

- Emma, stop. C'est terminé. Finit. Tu ne peux plus _rien _faire.

Emma s'accrocha à Regina comme si sa vie en dépendait. La brune se débattit, essayant de se libérer de son ex petite-amie, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Emma ! Emma lâche moi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me retenir ! Tu ne _dois _pas me retenir !

- Mais je t'aime Regina ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie…

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot et lâcha enfin Regina. Elle trembla, couchée sur _leur _lit. Chaque parcelle de son corps pris par des soubresauts.

Elle regardait, impuissante, Regina faire des allers-retours de leur chambre à la Mercedes de la brune. Ça prenait tellement de sens, maintenant.

Chaque jours, ça n'avait été que des mots, des promesses non exécutées. Aujourd'hui, Regina mettait des gestes sur les mots. Aujourd'hui, elle quittait la blonde pour rejoindre son amant. Aujourd'hui, elle mettait fin à une vie de couple de 3 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle mettait fin à une vie de famille.

Alors que Regina chargeait le dernier carton dans sa voiture, Emma s'assit du côté conducteur. La brune fit le tour de sa Mercedes et ouvrit la porte du côté de la blonde.

- Emma, écoutes. Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à m'enfermer dans une vie qui n'est plus la mienne. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de nuire à mon bonheur.

- Je veux lui parler.

- Lui parler ?

- A Robin. Je veux lui parler. Je veux qu'il connaisse chaque parcelle de toi, et chaque chose qui te concerne. Je veux qu'il soit _ta personne_. Celle que je n'ai pas su être. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne perdras pas ton temps. Je veux juste être… Quelqu'un de… Quelqu'un de bien, pour une fois.

- Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça non plus…

- Regina ! Je veux être quelqu'un de bien ! La brune s'accroupit à côté du siège d'Emma puis lui tourna la tête avec son index, la forçant à la regarder.

- Emma, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, quelqu'un de… D'incroyable. Tu es une personne magnifique, magique, fantastique. Ne doute pas de ça à cause de quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne te mérite pas, et je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Tu es quelqu'un de forte Emma, je sais que tu t'en remettras. Je sais également que tu es une mère fantastique, une mère incroyable et très protectrice. Je sais qu'Henry est entre de très bonnes mains avec toi. Emma ! Emma, regardes-moi ! .quelqu' .bien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui doit être avec toi… Je… J'ai toujours été très instable. Tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, c'est vrai. La preuve, nous sommes restées 3 ans ensemble, tu te rends compte ? 3 ans ! Je ne suis jamais arrivée jusque-là.

Écoutes, je sais que c'est dur, et que tu as mal pour l'instant Emma. Mais je sais aussi que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te donner ce que tu cherches, je sais que tu trouveras un homme ou une femme qui acceptera ton enfant, et ton passé. Tu es parfaite Emma. C'est moi le problème. Ne te met pas dans des états comme ça pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. Arrêtes de pleurer. Emma, je t'ai aimé, profondément, sincèrement et de tout mon corps. Et maintenant je… J'ai juste besoin de partir… Nous deux, ça ne rimait plus à rien depuis des semaines voir des mois. On le savait que ça arriverait, tout le monde le savait. Tu n'étais juste pas préparée.

Ça va aller Emma. Tu iras bien. Henry veillera sur toi, d'accord ? Je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu te reprennes en main. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux Emma.

Je t'aime Emma, énormément.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que tu te barres !

- Emma…

- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu l'aime lui !

- S'il-te-plaît, cesse de rendre les choses plus difficiles. Sors de là.

- Je veux lui parler !

- Emma, sors.

Après des crises de colère, Emma sortit de la voiture. Elle prit une dernière fois son ex petite-amie dans ses bras. Regina lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de partir, loin de chez elles.

La blonde s'effondra à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient retenues depuis des mois. Elle avait toujours été forte face à ce sujet, la rupture. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Elle avait perdu la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée.

Elle avait perdu la femme qui l'avait fait sentir bien, vivante, existante.

Elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans le sol des milliards de fois avant d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Emma, relèves-toi ! Emma ! Elle aperçut enfin la brune avec ses longs cheveux et ses mèches rouges. Elle se releva, s'accrochant à la main qu'elle lui tendait puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant un minimum de réconfort.

- Ruby, elle… Elle est parti et je… Ses larmes lui coupèrent la parole.

- Chuuut, Emma, c'est rien. Ruby se balança de droite à gauche tout en soufflant des mots rassurant à l'oreille de la blonde.

La brune n'en avait rien à faire si elles étaient en plein milieu de l'allée du manoir Swan-Mills. Elle n'en avait rien à faire si tout le monde les regardaient. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des chuchotements qui se faisait légèrement entendre autour d'elles. Elle devait s'occuper de sa meilleure amie, et dieu sait qu'elle aurait besoin de réconfort ces prochains jours qui s'annonçaient extrêmement dur, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

**XXXXXX**

8 ans plus tard.

Le manoir était silencieux, les lampadaires de la ville étaient en marche et lâchaient un très léger grésillement. Une BMW venait tout juste de se garait devant les buissons cachant le jardin de l'énorme maison. Le bruit des talons raisonna dans toute la rue et les gens observèrent depuis leur fenêtre l'inconnue qui osait s'aventurer au manoir. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et toqua.

Ruby ouvrit la porte et leva un sourcil devant l'inconnue qui osait se pointer chez elle à une heure pareille.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Ruby ?

- Euh… Ouais, vous êtes qui ? La femme ouvrit la bouche, légèrement choquée qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

- Ruby… C'est moi, Regina.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Regina Mills. Ruby ! La brune réalisa qu'elle avait devant elle la femme qui avait laissé tomber sa meilleure amie 8 ans avant ça. Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec.

Regina toqua une nouvelle fois. La porte se rouvrit et une Ruby plus qu'énervée apparut.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu reviens foutre la merde ici ?

- Non, non, je suis venu voir Emma…

- Eh bien elle, elle ne veut pas te voir. Barre-toi Regina, je déconne pas. Barres-toi !

- Ruby, laisse-moi la voir, s'il-te-plaît. Ça fait tellement longtemps…

- D'accord, ok. Tu veux la voir ? Entre donc. On va parler toi et moi. Et crois-moi qu'ensuite, l'envie de la voir te passera. Elle s'écarta de la porte et fit signe à Regina d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

Le manoir lui paraissais étrangement calme pour un mardi soir. Il y avait toujours eu énormément d'activité, que ça soit la semaine ou le week-end. Est-ce que 8 ans avaient réellement tout fait autant changé ?

Elle suivit Ruby jusqu'au salon où elle s'assit sur le canapé et fit imitée par la brune en face d'elle.

- Bon. Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Je voulais voir Emma… Il… Il y a tellement de chose que j'ai voulu lui dire au moment de mon départ et que je n'ai pas pu dire à cause de mon idiotie…

- Un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Tu es idiote Regina. Idiote d'être partie dans un moment où Emma avait besoin de toi, où ta famille avait besoin de toi. Parce qu'en plus de ça il n'y avait pas qu'Emma là-dedans, il y avait Henry aussi. On en parle d'Henry ? Un petit gamin de 2 ans seulement ! 2 foutus ans ! Tu te rends compte Regina ? Tu as laissé un gamin de 2 ans et une mère déprimée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris putain ?!

- Je… J'étais amoureuse de… Quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah bon ? Oh, la charmante Regina découvrait qu'elle pouvait aimer ?! Tu as joué avec Emma, durant tout ce temps ! Tu l'as prise pour… Pour quoi au juste ? Un jouet ? C'est ça qu'elle était pour toi Regina ?! La brune resta muette, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout allait si rapidement. Les reproches. RÉPONDS MOI ! Elle sursauta devant l'agressivité de son ancienne amie.

- Non… Je l'ai aimé.

- Ah bon ? Tu aurais dû lui montrer alors ! Parce que d'après ce que tout le monde a vu, tu ne lui montrais jamais rien ! Tu n'étais qu'une petite peste qui ne faisait gaffe qu'à sa gueule ! Pourquoi ça aurait changé maintenant ?

- J'ai changé Ruby… Vraiment changer. Je ne suis plus comme ça…

- Foutaises. Personne ne change.

- J'ai changé ! Regina s'emporta et frappa sur la table basse.

- Henry dors à l'étage ! Si tu le réveilles, je peux te jurer que…

- Tata ? La petite tête brune fit irruption dans le salon.

- Eh me- Henry, chaton, vas te recoucher, ce n'était rien.

- Tata, c'est qui ? Dit le petit en donnant un coup de tête vers Regina. Cette dernière reçut un coup en plein cœur lorsqu'elle entendit que même son fils ne se souvenait pas d'elle et ne la reconnaissait plus. Ses traits tirés, ses cernes et son teint pâle devait sûrement y être pour beaucoup.

- Henry, on en reparlera demain, tu veux ? Vas te recoucher.

- Non, je veux savoir qui s'est !

- Henry !

- Dis-moi ! S'emporta le petit brun.

- C'est ta mère, Henry !

- Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation. Lâcha sèchement le brun puis il tourna le dos, remonta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Super. Tu vois ce que tu fais en revenant, hein ? J'espère que tu es fière de ton effet. Les gens te fuient comme la peste Regina, il y a une raison, et tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je… Je voulais juste voir Emma.

- Emma n'est pas à la maison.

- Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?

- Regina, tu crois sérieusement que tu peux te pointer et revenir dans la vie de tout le monde ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

- Ruby, s'il-te-plaît… J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Ruby réfléchit un long moment et accepta finalement. Elle embarqua dans sa voiture avec la brune à ses côtés et conduisit pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un mur élevé qui ne permettait pas de voir de l'autre côté.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Suis-moi. Elle sortit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à un portail. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra puis tourna sur sa droite et s'arrêta. Tu voulais voir Emma ? Eh bien, la voilà.

- Quoi ? Je… Regina mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise. Elle se tenait devant une pierre tombale surplombée d'une croix. Dessus était inscrit :

Emma SWAN

1979 – 2012

- Ouais.

- C'est… Oh mon dieu. C'est arrivé comment ?

- A cause de toi. Il y a deux ans maintenant. A cause de ton départ. Elle avait tenu 6 ans… 6 foutus ans Regina ! Elle reprenait une vie plus ou moins normale, loin de toi ! Elle n'a jamais pu se séparer de toi, et elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Elle était mal, très mal durant de longues années. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé pour que ça remonte à la surface, mais c'est arrivé. Elle n'a plus supporté. Et… Et… Quelques larmes vinrent couler sur les joues de Ruby qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche. Et Henry la retrouvée. Elle était juste… Pendue. Réellement, pendue. Et j'ai encore cette image de sortir dehors après qu'Henry soit rentré en pleurs et paniqué, et de l'avoir vu… C'est un véritable cauchemar, pour lui, pour moi. On ne s'en est pas remis, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Pourquoi tu es parti Regina ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi tu t'es barrée et tu l'as laissé crever à petit feu ?

- J'en savais rien Ruby… Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive ça, je ne savais pas… Je… Oh mon dieu, Emma. Elle passa une main sur la pierre et traça les contours des lettres avec son index. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant et posa ses mains à plat sur la structure. Il y avait énormément de fleurs, de bougies et de photos diverses et variées, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient d'Emma et Ruby, ou d'Emma et Henry. Une attira son attention. Elle-même et Emma, en train de se sourire mutuellement, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été prise en photo. Elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir pris une photo avec Emma. Cela montrait une nouvelle fois son détachement. Elle renifla et leva la tête vers Ruby. Dis-moi… Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

- Si ça t'amuse. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Elle détourna les pieds et Regina se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la tombe de son ex compagne. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran jusqu'à tomber sur le lecteur de musique, puis fit jouer une de leur musique, rien qu'à elles.

- Hey, Emma. Je vais paraître stupide, et tu ne voudrais sûrement même pas que je sois là. Elle rigola légèrement. Je sais comment tu aurais réagis. Tu aurais très probablement fais une crise, tu m'aurais peut-être légèrement frappé. Tu m'aurais poussé jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de force. Tu m'aurais insulté, et crier au visage que je n'étais qu'une conne, et que je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Et tu aurais très probablement raison. Parce que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je t'ai quitté, toi et Henry. Je vous ai quitté, comme une idiote, pour un homme que je venais tout juste de rencontrer… J'ai laissé 3 ans de vie commune partir en fumée en quelques heures. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Elle renifla et inspira profondément. Elle écouta pendant quelque secondes la musique qui passait.

Hey, dit, tu te souviens de cette musique ? Hein ? Let her go de Passenger. C'était une de nos musiques favorites… Et si tu savais à quel point elle correspond à ma situation maintenant. A quel point ça nous a correspondu, lorsque je suis parti, et maintenant que toi tu es parti…

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missing home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu entends ça Emma ? Tu l'entends ? C'est tellement… Tellement vrai. Tellement tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici, j'avais besoin de te voir. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs Emma… Je le jure sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher ! Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes ce monde ! Je ne voulais pas… Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle détermina que les essuyées ne servaient plus à rien. Elle fixa longuement la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et pensa. Elle pensa longtemps, à leur passé. Est-ce que c'était réellement ça, le manque de quelqu'un ?

Emma, je t'en supplie, fais-moi un signe, rien qu'un pour me montrer que tu m'écoutes, que tu m'entends. D'un coup, une des bougies posées sur la tombe s'alluma et Regina sourit, comprenant que ce n'était réellement pas le vent qui était à l'origine de ça. Un léger frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle continuait son monologue.

Parfait, si tu m'entends, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée, désolée pour tout. Désolée pour t'avoir fait tant de mal, désolée de t'avoir abandonnée. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolée. Bon dieu Emma, ça fait un mal de chien de savoir que tu n'es plus avec nous… Que tu n'es plus avec eux… Je ne fais plus parti de votre vie, je suis désolée. J'ai étais tellement stupide. Je ne l'ai remarqué que longtemps plus tard. Bordel, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Elle frappa la pierre devant elle. Et pourquoi t'as fait ça Emma ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? Henry a besoin de toi ! Ruby a besoin de toi ! Et… Et j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. J'aurais eu besoin de toi plus que n'importe quand en ce moment. Parce que tu as été la seule à toujours m'avoir compris, à ne m'avoir jamais jugée. Tu as été tellement… Parfaite. Et je te l'ai dit le jour où je suis parti Emma. Tu es parfaite. Tu l'as toujours été. Et la seule chose de regrettable c'est que nous, humains, n'avons plus une personne comme toi parmi nous. Seigneur si tu m'entends, je veux que tu prennes soin de cette personne adorable !

Emma, je suis encore une fois désolée… J'ai si mal d'être agenouillée devant une pierre tombale alors que je devrais être en face de toi ! Je devrais m'excusée des milliers de fois devant toi, et tu devrais me crier dessus ! Là je n'ai que le silence en réponse…

Emma, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le montrer, ou de le dire à tout bout de champs, comme tu l'aurais aimé… Je t'aime tellement Emma.

Un léger courant d'air vint caresser la joue de Regina, et au lieu de trouver ça extrêmement étrange, elle sourit, sachant qu'Emma essayait de lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Regina savait que c'était la blonde, elle en était sûre.

Elle se releva et fit un baiser avec la main puis partit, l'esprit léger.

Elle avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Emma l'avait entendu, elle en était persuadée.

Son cœur était lourd, cependant. La mort d'Emma lui faisait réellement mal, l'atteignait énormément sachant que c'était de sa faute de a à z. Si elle n'était pas partie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle et Emma seraient mariées, aurait des dizaines d'enfants, et peut-être que leur histoire serait écrite dans un livre de compte pour enfant, avec pour fin :

Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
